Torn Between Reality
by White Comet
Summary: Every Brony in the world has been sucked into Equestria. Cause: Unknown. Will they be able to put aside their differences and work together? Will they be accepted into Equestria? Can they overcome the conflicts between them? Can they all live together in harmony? Or most important of all, can they agree on their basic principles?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hey everypony. I came up with the idea for this story whilst I was on holiday. Basically, every Brony in the world has been teleported to Equestria somehow, all in pony forms. Need I say more? ;)**_

_**I think this has the potential to become one of the biggest fanfiction's ever. Not only that, but the biggest reader involvement in the story. Because for this to work, I need characters. Bronies. You.**_

* * *

I was dazed beyond belief, and I felt the ground on the underside of my body. I had one pounding headache. I don't know what happened. I was just going about my normal life, and then I started feeling faint. Eventually, I started blacking out. I thought I was dying. And now it seems like I'm about to wake up. Wait, I'm starting to get feeling back into my body. Perhaps I can open my eyes.

I tried opening my eyes. Eventually, the light pierced though the slits I formed with my eyelids. There's not much to see at the moment. Because it was mostly a blur. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My hands felt strange. I couldn't feel my fingers. Perhaps the feeling hasn't returned to them yet.

"Gee, what happened…?" I asked myself. I rubbed my head. It was still sore. I still couldn't feel my fingers. My hand just felt like one big blob. It was starting to worry me now.

I rubbed my face and blinked a few times. My vision was beginning to clear up now. I could finally see my hands in front of my fa-…

What happened to my hands!? They've been replaced by hooves. I looked down and saw that my entire body had been changed to equine anatomy. "Wh...what's going on? This has to be a dream, right?"

I stood up onto all 4's. It felt funny, but at least I had a stable balance.

There, all around me, I saw it. Loads of equines were all around me. There must have been hundreds of them, maybe thousands. Then suddenly, I began to recognise general look of them and the place. "…M-My Little Pony…?" I should be jumping for joy right now. I am a Brony, and this is every Brony's dream, right? But there was just so many questions invading my mind at this moment that I couldn't think straight. How did I get here? How do I get back…? Do I want to go back…?

I looked around. I appear to be in some sort of clearing in a forest. Not the Everfree Forest I hope. Then again, there's nowhere near enough woodland for this to be the Everfree Forest.

I looked up and I could see Canterlot in the distance to the northeast. I believe it's the northeast anyway. The sun rises in the east, and it was morning when I passed out, so I guessed that it's the same time here.

Around me, I saw the other ponies beginning to stir. Well, at least I'm not in this alone. But who are these ponies? They must've been humans like me. But what's the connection between us all that caused us all to come here?

* * *

_**Okay, that's it for the beginning of this story. Obviously this was just supposed to be an introduction as to what the stories about.**_

_**Now, as I said above, I need characters. Lots of them. Since I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, I want you to do the same. Basically, tell me everything about yourself and that will make up your character. Your personality, your history, everything. Well, within reason and what you're comfortable with of course. :)**_

_**Now all that's left is for you to choose your pony type. Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus, or Alicorn. Yes, I am using Alicorns in this, but don't worry. They're not gonna be super-powerful invincible god ponies. Just regular ponies that happen to be a rare breed of Pony. Oh, and they won't be Celestia height either. Probably no taller than Luna/Cadence. Oh, and the chances of you getting your Alicorn OC will be VERY LOW, so please tell me what you'd like to be other than an Alicorn just in case :)**_

_**If you need assistance describing your pony self to me, then try using this: (FanFiction filters out URL's, so I'm gonna do it like this. Whenever you see a space, replace it with a full stop. Or period if you are American) "www dolldivine com/mlp-fim-pony-creator php" Once you have created yourself, click on the Advanced option and copy and paste your 'Ponycode'. Then put this in your review. This will allow me to see the pony and get a better idea of your pony :) (Just a suggestion by the way :) )**_

_**Oh, and one other thing. Don't bother with cutie marks for the time being. We're all gonna start off without our cutie marks. That's part of the story :) But if you've got an idea of what you want your cutie mark to be in the future, just tell me :)**_

_**Well, till next time.**_

_**Josh**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Symbolic Joker asked what time frame in the MLP universe this story is set it. It is set after season 2. Not taking season 3 into mind of course.**_

_**I'm also going to be accepting co-authors if anyone wants to help out. This is gonna be quite a big story, so I might need some help.**_

* * *

The groans of the ponies began to fill the air as they started to awaken. I myself was in deep thought, so I didn't pay much attention.

I started hearing voices. There were lots of them, so I could pick out individual ones. But I heard that they all managed to identify it as My Little Pony.

During this time I was also examining my body. I was an Alicorn. I had very dark grey fur, and a black mane and tail with red stripes running through them. I was tempted to try and take flight, but I thought better of it. Considering I had other things on my mind right now.

I started to hear mixed emotions flying around between the ponies in the form of verbal comments. Fear, anger, excitement, suspicion, curiosity, confusion. These emotions all lead to ideas that contradict one another. Eventually all the ponies started arguing their ideas.

Arguing is not gonna get us anywhere. I've got to put a stop to this before it turns violent.

"Come on guys, stop arguing!" I said in a raised voice. Everyone either ignored me or didn't hear me. "I said quit it!" I said louder. But no one heard.

"SILENCE!" My voice suddenly boomed out. That shut everyone up. The funny thing was that I didn't even know I could reach that level of volume. I just sorta thought about it and it happened.

"Thank you." I said in my normal tone. "Now, I'm sure we're all very confused, but I think we can get through this if we all just work together. The first order of business will be to find out how we got here. I'm sure there's a ton of theories, but it may take a while to decide on which one is the most logica-"

"Who put you in charge!?" A pale blue Unicorn called out.

"Yeah, who did!?"

"What makes you right!?"

"How do you know what you're doing!?"

All the ponies started shouting at me. Well, that didn't exactly go according to plan. "Please, everyo-…everypony, I'm trying to help. We should all be working together, not fighting and arguing with each other!"

The ponies started to calm at my words. "Then what do you propose we do?" A pony at the back said.

At least someone…somepony is on my side. "Well," I extended my wings and tried taking flight. I was a bit wobbly, but I maintained my balance. I only wanted to hover a few feet in the air anyway, so it wasn't that difficult. It made it easier for everypony to see and hear me.

"First of all, what's the connection between all of us? Why are we all here? And why us and not the entire global population?" I saw some ponies go into deep thought. But I already had an idea in mind. "We all managed to identify that this is My Little Pony, am I correct?"

Almost everypony nodded and a few "Yes"'s came from them. "Then the connection is pretty clear, is it not? Who here is a Brony?"

Everypony raised their hoof. "Uh, okay, let's try this a different way. Who here ISN'T a Brony?"

All the raised hooves fell to the ground. Not a single one in the air. "Okay, so we're all Bronies. That's a good start. We've got something in common already. So let's start by being a little more cooperative with each other shall we? I know we all have different views, but the fact of the matter is that we won't get anywhere with all this bickering."

"So what do you think we should do then?" Asked a pony.

"Go to Ponyville?" Suggested another.

"I don't think we should go anywhere for the time being. How many of us do you think there are? Hundreds? Thousands? Maybe even tens of thousands? I don't think Ponyville can handle that many visitors, especially if we're gonna be here for a while." I replied.

"What do you expect us to do? Sleep in the forest?"

"That's…sorta what I had in mind…" I replied. "But hey, this a democracy, we all have a say in this. If anyone has another suggestion I wanna hear it."

…

"…Uhh…maybe would could send a representative to Ponyville? You know, to make first contact?"

Everypony turned to look at the brown coloured Pegasus. "Uhh…I suppose we could…come over here, let's talk."

I landed on all 4 hooves and waited for the pony to come over to me. I then started walking in the direction I had deduced Ponyville to be in.

"So who should we find first? Mayor Mare?" He asked.

I shook my head. "She's probably one to avoid for now. Along with Pinkie Pie. I don't think one of her Welcome to Ponyville Parties would do us a world of good. For now I think the most logical choice would be Twilight. She does live in a library, so we could pick up some books to learn stuff. And she's quite knowledgeable herself."

"Yeah, I agree there. But what about the long run? We can't just hide in that clearing in the forest forever."

"We'll figure something out. When the times comes, we'll be ready. But I just don't think we should tell them that they're for a kids cartoon TV show. It might not go down well with them."

"Agreed. Perhaps we should consider spreading ourselves out across Equestria to maybe make us not look so big?"

"Yeah, it might come down to that. But not for the moment. We need for information first. We might even end up building our own settlement."

"But I don't have any construction skills…"

"There's over a thousand Bronies back there, I'm sure a couple of them are builders. Besides, we shouldn't be making these kind of decisions until we know what's properly happening."

"Yeah, I'll give you that. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name?" That suddenly made me think about a few things. "Josh, Josh Valentine. You?"

"…Call me Jared."

"Very well. Jared."

After a bit of walking, my calculations were correct. Ponyville was indeed very close by to the south. About a mile walk, maybe just over. The layout was pretty similar to what it was on the show. But you never really got the scale that you could see on the show. It was much smaller seeing it for real.

"So the library should be just over there. Let's go, it looks like a pretty direct route. And if you see Pinkie Pie, try and avoid her."

"Mmhmm." He replied.

We walked anonymously through Ponyville, avoiding contact as much as possible. We took a more covert route after we found out something that would make us stick out like a sore thumb. We didn't have our cutie marks. Most ponies our age already have there's, so we would look kinda odd. No doubt Twilight will ask, but that's a story I can think about on the way there.

We made it to the library in not too much longer than we had expected. I knocked my hoof on the door. After a second or 2 of silence, I heard hooves trotting towards the door. I must admit, I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting Spike to answer the door. However, I'm sure there's a logical explanation…

The door swung open to reveal the purple Unicorn. "Oh! Hello! I don't think I've ever met you before."

"Uh, no, you haven't. Because we were just passing through and we're looking for a few books. This is a library right? That's what we were told." I can't believe that was the best alibi I could come up with…

"Why yes, this is a library. You must be from out of town, because nopony ever comes here looking for anything. Well, come on in." She stepped backwards allowing us entry.

I smiled and proceeded to head through the door. Jared followed me.

"So, what are you 2 looking for?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing special. Just, uh, maybe something about learning magic for the first time. And uh, Equestrian history. If you've got anything on Equestrian technological advancements that would be nice aswell." I hope I didn't just say too much…

I looked at Twilight. She appeared to be examining my body. She must've noticed that I'm an Alicorn, considering they're rare ponies and all. "Uh, Twilight, my face is up here." I said, waving my hoof.

"Oh yeah, sure. Okay, I'll give you a – wait, how did you know my name!?"

"Oh-er, um, you er, you said it as we came through the door, and er-"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

I looked over at Jared. "Yeah you did. Didn't she?" I said and nodded to Jared, winking.

"Uh, yeah, yeah you did, Twilight." He replied.

She stood silent for a few seconds then sighed. "I swear all this studying is frying my brain." She chuckled. "I've had a lot of studying to catch up on recently. Sorry if I seem a bit…out of it. Now, I remember seeing a beginner's magic book around here somewhere…"

Her horn lit up and books started flying around everywhere as she skimmed them past her face looking for the right title. At least she isn't that nosey.

"Okay, here it is." She flew it over to me.

I could tell by the funky text and goofy pictures that it was a children's book. Or just a young aged pony book. Nevertheless, it's what I asked for.

"Uh, thanks." I picked it up in my mouth and placed it on Jared's back. He gave me a look of disapproval, but we weren't really in a position to argue.

"And…here's those other 2 you we're looking for. There's plenty more where that came from, but that's what you asked for…it is isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, that'll do us plenty. Thanks." I replied as I took the books one by one in my mouth and placed them on Jared's back in a neat pile.

Twilight looked at me funny. "Umm…is there something wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. It's just…uh…I hate to be nosey, but I just noticed that...-"

"We don't have our cutie marks?" I answered for her. "No, we don't. You see, neither of us really found our real talent. What we enjoy doing most. Ergo, we never got out cutie marks."

"Oh I see. Wow. Most ponies would be too embarrassed to show themselves without a cutie mark at this age."

I shrugged. "Why should I be embarrassed about something that isn't offensive?" I asked.

"…" Twilight smiled. "I like you. Are you from nearby? What's your name?"

"My name?" This is what I was thinking about earlier. Josh Valentine isn't exactly a pony name. I should say something a bit more believable.

"Well…"

"Uh, yeah, uh, my name, er, call me Knife Edge?"

"Knife Edge…?"

"Yeah, Knife Edge. Most just know me as Edge or Edgeworth. Or Mr. Edgeworth if you prefer." I should really tell her I just got that off a video game…

"Where'd Edgeworth come from?"

"Oh, er, that? Er, it runs in the family. Well, my Dads side anyway." That sound believable doesn't it? I did just make that up on the spot.

"And are all your family Alicorns?" She asked.

"Uh, no. The Alicorn trait comes from my mother's side. My Father's side mostly consists of Unicorns and Earth ponies."

"Oh, okay, cool." She replied. She looked at Jared. "And you?"

"Uh, call me Flare."

…That actually works out really well. 1 syllable. Nice and simple. No questions to ask. Why didn't I think of that!?

"Cool. Hi, Flare…are you 2 related?"

"Uh, no. Not related, but we've been best friends since we we're foals, right Flare?"

"…Totally." He replied. I guess it took him a while to think, considering we haven't rehearsed any of this.

"Oh right. So, will I see you around?"

"Most definitely." I said as I turned for the door. "We've gotta go now. See you later, Twilight.

"Oh. Bye, Edgeworth. Bye, Flare."

"Bye." He replied.

We walked out of the library. She closed the door behind us. "Do you want me to take a book or 2?" I asked.

"You take that big one on Equestrian history. I can manage the rest."

"10-4 hold still." I then proceeded to take the book from him. "How the hell did we bluff our way through that?"

"Hehe, not sure. But I doubt we'll be able to do that again." He replied.

I took the book and placed it on my back. It was a bit fiddly, considering I was never at all that flexible, but I got it. We started heading back to our 'camp'. With these books, we should be able to at least grasp the simplest of magic so we would somewhat fit in. The only problem now is that we don't have our cutie marks. Whether that was intentional or not when we got here, I don't know. Also, we should be able to grasp whereabouts Equestria is in the realm of technology so that we could fit in more. In other words, know what would look normal and what other ponies would understand.

In the meantime, I think more planning is in order…

* * *

_**I'm writing this story differently than how I write my other stories. I normally write chapters consisting of around 5,000-10,000+ words. However, with this story, I'm gonna try and keep them short and snappy. That way I can get more character involvement, and it's also easier for me when writing the chapters, 'cause I can get them out quicker.**_

_**Okay, well, as to where it goes from here…I have no idea. XD I really should've planned this out more. Oh well, I'll come up with something. Besides, that's what you guys are here for, right? To help me along and to raise your suggestions of as what you would like to happen. :)**_

_**So yeah, until next time.**_

_**Josh**_


End file.
